When A Beast Fall In Love
by AnaHappyFHADZ
Summary: Berjauhan denganmu adalah perkara yang paling menyiksakan bagi diriku. Walaupun hanya sedetik. Ianya sudah cukup membuatkan aku hilang kawalan. Maafkan aku, kerana aku terpaksa menjadikan kamu milikku selamanya. Aku tahu kamu akan membenciku tapi aku akan menunggu sampai saat pintu hati kamu terbuka untuk menerima aku walaupun aku harus menunggumu seribu tahun lagi. (FIRST FIC)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

**Hinata POV:**

"_You're a monster! _" suara pekikanku bergema diseluruh ruang kamar yang sempit dan malap pencahayaannya, dimana aku dikurung dan diikat. Pekikanku itu ditujukan kepada jejaka yang berdiri angkuh dihadapanku sejauh lima langkah dengan tangan yang bersilang didepan dada sambil bibirnya membentuk seringai mengerikan.

Matanya yang berwarna hitam bagaikan gelapnya malam tanpa cahaya bulan itu berubah warna merah, semerah darah segar yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Tatapannya menajam seakan-akan mata pisau yang baru diasah, menatap mukaku yang dipenuhi keringat dingin. Kalaulah pandangan mata manusia boleh membunuh , gerenti pasti aku akan mati sekarang!

Seringai dibibirnya semakin melebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang semakin menajam dan memanjang. Ia terlihat sangat tajam, setajam pisau bedah. Dengan sekali sentak saja, gigi-gigi itu dengan senang akan terbenam kedalam kulit. Mengoyak dan mengunyah dengan rakus lalu menelan daging itu, mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Ouch! Bulu remangku berdiri tegak disekitar tengkuk apabila memikirkan tentangnya.

Kuku-kuku ditangan dan dikaki turut memanjang dan menajam. Kuku-kuku itu mungkin dapat memotong, merobek, membelah dan mencincang apa sahaja! Aku bergedik ngeri lalu undur kebelakang menggunakan kedua-dua kakiku untuk menolak punggungku kebelakang, cuba untuk menjauhinya sejauh yang mungkin. (A/N: Dia dalam posisi duduk dilantai.). Namun darahku berdesir bila punggungku menyentuh dengan dinding konkrit yang pejal, keras dan dingin.

Peluh mengalir hingga kedagu membentuk sungai kecil. Perasaan takut dan panik semakin mencengkam jiwa apabila mendengar nafas jejaka itu semakin tidak teratur, terengah-engah bagaikan pelari maraton, berat dan dalam. Dia seperti sedang menahan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Terdetik hati ini mahu mendekatinya tetapi melihat seringai mengerikan masih lekat diwajahnya, terus aku buang hasrat itu disudut hatiku yang paling dalam.

Betapa sekarang ini aku betul-betul ingin menyelamatkan diri. Berlari menjauhi sejauh-jauhnya lalu menyorok ditempat yang paling terpencil dimana dia tidak akan pernah menjumpai sampai bila-bila! Hmm... daripada aku menyorok lebih aku cuba berdamai dengannya. Tapi melihatkan lidahnya yang terjelir keluar sambil disudut bibirnya sudah bertitis-titis air liur yang keluar dan pandangan mata yang lapar memandangku seperti aku ni seketul daging tapi secara teknikalnya memanglah aku ini ada daging tapi manusia mana boleh makan sesama manusia! Kecualilah kalau berada dalam keadaan darurat. Tetapi sekarang ini bukannya keadaan yang darurat pun dan dia juga bukanlah manusia sepenuhnya! Memang sahlah rancangan aku yang ini akan gagal.

Hah, rancangan baru! Aku akan berpura-pura pengsan dan dia akan lepaskan aku kerana anggap aku sudah mati... tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Belum sempat aku buka mata, sudah tentu separuh dari badanku sudah dikunyahnya dengan rakus! Lagipun ianya juga memudahkannya untuk memakanku kalau aku tidak bergerak! Oh, kenapalah aku tidak boleh berfikir dengan waras sekarang! Kalau macam ni tamatlah riwayat aku!

Aku tersentak dari duniaku bila mendengar raungan atau lolongan? yang sepertinya datang dari jejaka dihadapanku. Kedua biji mataku terbelalak seperti bola apabila jejaka itu berubah bentuk seperti 'Optimus Prime' dalam cerita _Transformer _berubah kepada lori, cuma yang bezanya jejaka ini berbulu dan bukannya berubah kepada bentuk lori! Wah, amat menakutkan sekali bila melihat rambut _raven_nya memanjang dan melebat. Telinganya berubah menjadi bulat, tajam, besar dan berbulu. Hidungnya yang mancung memanjang kehadapan. Bulu-bulu berwarna_ raven _mula tumbuh, memenuhi setiap senti tubuh badannya. Belakangnya semakin membongkok. Tubuh badannya juga turut membesar

TIDAK! Ini- semuanya pasti mimpi ngeri! Aku mungkin sedang tertidur diatas katilku yang lembut dan empuk dan badanku dibaluti oleh selimut yang tebal lagi hangat. Tak mungkin ini realiti! Lagiun takkanlah secepat ini kegembiraan aku ditarik dengan sangat menyeksakan? Hari aku baru saja bermula dan kau sudah mahu menghancurkannya!? Kenapa? Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?


	2. Chapter 2

**WHEN A BEAST FALL IN LOVE**

CHAPTER ONE:

Normal POV

.

.

.

.

"Kuro...tolonglah turun dari pokok ini, boleh? Aku janji takkan buatnya lagi..." tercungap-cungap nafas gadis bermata _lavendar_ itu memanggil nama kucing hitam yang duduk diatas salah satu ranting besar pokok Sakura yang telah lama mati kerana disambar kilat setahun lalu. Kedua tangannya diletakkan diatas lutut untuk menampung berat badannya yang terasa lelah kerana berlari mengejar Kuro yang lari bagai dikejar hantu disebabkan merajuk kerana diberi makan ikan sardin dan bukannya ikan salmon.

Malam hari ini sedikit sejuk, peramal cuaca mengatakan hujan akan turun di kota Konoha pada malamnya. Semua orang sudah menyediakan payung atau jaket kalis air untuk dijadikan pelindung dari hujan kecuali Hinata, gadis bermata _lavendar, _berambut _indigo,_ dan yang hanya memakai kemeja T putih berlengan panjang dan berseluar hitam labuh sehingga ke buku lali serta bersandal. Akibat terlalu panik dia terus terlupa akan ramalan cuaca itu. Suasana ditaman sedikit lenggang. Hanya beberapa orang yang duduk diatas bangku-bangku kayu yang tersedia dan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Masing-masing dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Hinata mendepakan tangannya tanda menerima Kuro dan akan menyambutnya bila dia melompat turun. Bibir mungil Hinata mengulum sebuah senyuman ramah. "Kuro, tolonglah turun... aku janji tidak akan beri kamu ikan sardin lagi, ya? Turunlah, aku akan sambut kamu juga bila kamu lompat. Janganlah risau aku takkan marah." suara Hinata lembut sekali seakan-akan memujuk seorang budak kecil yang kematian haiwan peliharaannya.

Sudah setengah jam Hinata memujuk Kuro untuk turun dari pokok Sakura itu namun setengah jam itu juga Kuro enggan turun. Tetapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat Hinata untuk terus memujuk kucing berbulu hitam itu. Sudah bermacam-macam cara Hinata cuba, membelikan Kuro ikan salmon segar, memberinya mainan baru, menangkapkannya seekor tikus hidup (jangan tanya darimana dia dapat tikus itu), dan mendapatkannya seekor kucing betina yang boleh dikatakan sangat cantik.

Namun ianya sia-sia kerana kucing itu tetap berdegil tidak mahu turun malah dia tertidur melihat gelagat Hinata yang tidak habis-habis dengan caranya untuk memujuknya supaya turun. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah kalah lalu dia terduduk lemas dan bersandar pada batang pokok dimana Kuro tertidur. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya ingin menenangkan hatinya yang dilanda perasan geram dan bukannya panik lagi.

Dikala matanya tertutup, setitik air sesejuk ais mengenai atas hidung mancungnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan berkelip-kelip memandang hidungnya yang sedikit memerah. Dia mengelap hidungnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Dia melihat jarinya dan terdapat sedikit air jernih diatas jari telunjuknya. Pandangan matanya beralih memandang kekaki langit yang gelap. Hujan renyai-renyai mula turun membasahi tanah.

Kemudian pandangan matanya meliar sekeliling. Rupa-rupanya semua orang sudah beredar pergi, meninggalkannya bersama-sama Kuro. Dia menghela nafas berat. Dia menjeling kearah Kuro yang sudah terbangun kerana bulunya telah terkena tempias hujan menyebabkan bulu hitamnya sedikit basah dan berkilat. Kuro menggoncangkan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan dirinya dan menjilat badannya. Kuro berhenti seketika dan berganjak ketempat yang tidak terkena tempias hujan dan sambung membersihkan bulunya.

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya yang kesejukan kerana terkena hujan dan tiupan angin. Haba didalam badan terasa menghilang dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba kakuh sebentar. Dia mendongakkan kepala keatas, matanya memandang Kuro dengan tatapan tajam. Satu idea muncul dibenaknya. _Nampaknya aku tiada pilihan lain lagi. Maafkan aku Kuro._bisik Hinata didalam hati.

"Kuro kalau kamu tidak turun sekarang, aku tidak akan beri kamu makan dan tidak akan benarkan kamu masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak akan benarkan kamu tidur diatas katilku lagi untuk...selamanya!" nada suara Hinata berubah tegas dan keras, ingin menggertak kucing hitam itu supaya menjadi takut dan akan turun dengan serta merta.

Kuro menghentikan jilatan pada tubuhnya dan memandang Hinata dengan matanya yang merah menyala. Hinata meneguk liur bila mendapati pandangan kucing hitam itu seakan-akan berkata 'Jangan pernah berani atau mencuba mahu melakukannya'. Hinata mengepal tangan kanannya kuat-kuat dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, Kuro, Kuro...kau tidak percaya yang aku akan buat semuanya? Baiklah, ikut suka kaulah. Aku pergi dulu, _bye-bye_." nada Hinata kedengaran ceria tetapi senyuman pada bibirnya bermaksud erti lain. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berpaling menjauhi Kuro. Langkah kakinya perlahan, ingin memberi peluang supaya Kuro dapat mengejarnya bila sudah mendarat diatas tanah.

Kuro kelihatan resah, dia memandang tuannya dan memandang ranting dibawah. Matanya yang merah memandang Hinata sekali lagi untuk memastikan tuannya tidak terlalu jauh lalu melompat keatas satu dahan kecil yang paling dekat dengan tempatnya. Mendarat sahaja kakinya diatas dahan kecil yang kelihatan sangat rapuh itu, tiba-tiba...

KRAKK!

Mendengar sahaja bunyi retak disebalik bunyi deruan hujan, Hinata terus menoleh kebelakang dan matanya serta merta membulat. Kakinya bergerak sendiri, berlari ingin menyambut Kuro yang semakin hampir dengan tanah. Hanya tinggal dua langkah lagi, tiba-tiba suatu bayangan hitam melimpasi wajahnya. Dia mendadak terhenti. Jantungnya bagaikan turut berhenti berdegup bila melihat Kuro sudah lesap bagai dibawah bersama-sama oleh angin. Bola matanya berputar kekiri bila merasakan seperti ada seseorang disebelahnya. Mahu sahaja dia jatuh pengsan bila mendapati tekaannya adalah benar.

Seorang lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri tegak sejauh empat langkah darinya. Ditangannya yang bersarungkan dengan sarung tangan kulit hitam terdapat Kuro yang telah pengsan akibat terlampau terkejut. Mata kucing hitam itu berubah putih. Mulut kucing itu sedikit menganga. Lelaki itu membaling Kuro dengan kasar kearah Hinata. Hinata menyambut kucing hitam itu dengan selembut yang mungkin menggunakan kedua-dua belah tangannya.

Hinata menelan liur. Ingin sahaja dia berlari sejauh-jauhnya kerana tubuh lelaki itu tidak henti-henti menguarkan aura hitam yang menakutkan disekelilingnya, seakan-akan memberi amaran. Tetapi demi menjaga adab yang telah diajar kepadanya sejak dia kecil lagi dan tidak mahu dianggap kurang ajar dan juga tidak mahu lelaki dihadapannya tersinggung, dia membongkokkan badan. Kucing hitam yang berada dalam dakapannya dipeluk erat.

"Err...terima kasih banyak sebab telah menyelamatkan kucing saya dan saya betul-betul minta maaf sebab telah menyusahkan...err...encik." dia sedikit binggung mahu panggil apa lelaki dihadapannya itu tetapi perkataan 'encik' terus tersasul dari mulutnya. Dia menghela nafas kecil dan melihat lelaki itu dari celah-celah rambutnya.

Sukar sekali mahu melihat reaksi lelaki itu kerana kepalanya dan separuh dari wajahnya telah ditutupi oleh topi jaket hitamnya. Berkata sesuatu pun tidak, mahu menganggukkan kepalapun dia tidak. _Rasanya aku menjaga adab pada orang yang salah. Lebih aku lari sebelum dia apa-apakan aku. Lelaki yang baru kenal zaman sekarang ni bukannya boleh percaya. Tidak pasal-pasal masalah akan menimpa aku nanti. Lagipun dia nampak mencurigakan. Cara dia berpakaianpun seperti seorang pembunuh tangan kulit, berpakaian hitam dan berkasut but kulit. Nampak profesional. _Desis Hinata dalam hati.

Sebaik sahaja dia menegakkan badan dan berpaling kebelakang, ingin membuka langkah seribu, lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Bibir mungil Hinata hampir bersentuhan dengan dada lelaki itu. Hampir dia menjerit meminta tolong kerana menyangkah lelaki dihadapannya ini adalah hantu atau orang gila yang ingin mengapa-apakannya tetapi suaranya terus terendam oleh tangan besar lelaki itu. Dia dapat mencium bau seperti darah dari sarung tangan lelaki itu tapi disebabkan hujan deria hidunya sedikit terganggu, dia segera membuang fikiran negatif itu jauh-jauh yang hanya membuatkannya lebih takut.

Kerongkongnya terasa kering menyebabkannya sukar untuk menelan liurnya. Dia bergelut untuk melepaskan genggaman kuat lelaki itu pada kedua belah pipi gebunya yang sedikit memerah, mulut Hinata menggigit tangan lelaki itu tetapi bukannya mahu melepaskan malah lelaki itu menarik rambut _indigo _Hinata, membuatkan kepala gadis itu terpaksa mengikuti tarikan pada rambutnya. Pelukan pada Kuro melonggar menyebabkan kucing hitam itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh keatas tanah, masih dalam keadaan pengsan. Dalam kesakitan, Hinata menatap lelaki itu dengan takut.

Tangan yang tadinya menggenggam kedua belah pipi Hinata digunakan untuk menarik topi jaketnya yang menutupi kepala dan separuh dari wajahnya sehingga jatuh kebahu. Hinata terkedu melihat wajah tampan dan pucat lelaki itu namun yang membuatkannya lebih terkejut adalah sepasang matanya yang berwarna merah, lebih merah dan lebih gelap dari sepasang mata kepunyaan Kuro. Matanya bagaikan sekolam darah segar.

_Cantik._ Satu suara tiba-tiba berbisik ditelinganya. Mata Hinata membulat lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekeras-kerasnya ingin melepaskan genggaman pada rambutnya serta ingin membuangkan fikiran peliknya. _Cantik!? Apa yang aku karutkan ni? Aku mesti lepaskan diri dengan segera kalau tidak macam-macamlah nanti fikiran yang akan muncul dikepala aku ni! _Hinata berteriak didalam hati. Sekarang ini betapa dia betul-betul ingin menangis. Betapa menyesalnya dia mengejar kucing hitam itu. Kalau dia tahu, tentu dibiarkan sahaja kucing itu merajuk.

Lelaki itu sekali lagi menarik kuat rambut Hinata menyebabkan gadis itu meringis kesakitan. Tangannya yang lagi satu diletakkan dibahu Hinata, menahan gadis itu daripada bergerak. Bibir pucatnya membentuk sebuah seringai menakutkan lalu didekatkan bibir itu pada telinga kanan Hinata. Lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatkan mata Hinata terbeliak kerana takut, tersangat-sangat takut. Badan Hinata menggeletar. Air mata mula bertakung dikelopak matanya.

Lelaki itu berseringai puas lalu memandang mata _lavendar _Hinata dengan tajam dan dalam. Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu dan rambut _indigo_ Hinata membuatkan gadis bermata _lavendar _itu jatuh terlutut diatas tanah. Sempat lagi lelaki itu mengusap lembut rambut Hinata sebelum hilang bersama-sama dengan angin.

Badan Hinata kakuh. Pandangan matanya kosong memandang Kuro yang masih pengsan. Bisikan lelaki yang kedengaran dingin sesejuk ais itu terngiang-ngiang didalam kepalanya. Akhirnya dia tidak mampu lagi menahan sebak didada. Air mata yang telah bercampur aduk dengan air hujan membasahi pipinya. Suara isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia memukul-mukul tanah yang menyaksikan semuanya antara mereka berdua, melepaskan geram yang berbuku dihatinya. Hatinya benar-benar panas dengan kata-kata lelaki itu. _Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa dia kata macam tu?! Macam mana dia tahu semuanya!? _Banyak sekali persoalan yang berlegar-legar difikirannya.

Pukulan pada tanah itu semakin menjadi perlahan, lama kelamaan badannya terasa penat dan berat seakan-akan dia memikul sesuatu yang berat dibahunya. Suara isakannya semakin mengecil. Kelopak matanya memberat dan akhirnya pandangan matanya berubah gelap...

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
